


Risk

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [10]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Nick takes a risk sneaking up on Brian in Las Vegas the day of their performance. But is it going to cost them everything?





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration was their performance at the iHeartRadio Show.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them.

Nick knew he was taking a huge risk. He had not only lied to his wife about what he was doing up so early on the day of a show that he knew was going to run way late into the night but also he was standing in a hotel lobby about to break so many rules, he didn’t care. Taking a breath, he walked to the counter and leaned over to the pretty blonde hotel clerk. He had purposefully waited until one of the ladies behind the reservation desk was available knowing he’d have better luck with them. “Hey,” he said softly, “I’ve got a favor to ask.”

The blonde girl looked up at him, her eyes widening as she saw who was asking. “Yes?”

“Could I get a spare key to Brian Littrell’s suite?”

The girl stared at him. “I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”

Nick flashed one of his grins that always melted hearts. “Not even for his best friend?”

The woman sighed. “Let me see what I can do.” She started clicking away at her computer. “I'm sorry, Mister Carter, I don’t have him registered.”

Nick leaned back a moment and thought. Of course, Brian would register under an alias. Now to figure out which one. Grinning, he said, “Try Thomas Wylee.” 

There was more clicking and then the girl replied, “I do have a Thomas Wylee registered to a VIP suite.”

Nick grinned. “Could I get access?”

“I’m really not supposed to.”

“Please,” Nick pleaded, pouting just a bit. “It would mean the world to me.”

The woman sighed. “Alright.” She pulled a card out from near her computer and swiped it in the reader before handing it to him in a sleeve with a number written on it. “But you did _not_ get this from me.”

“Of course not,” Nick said, grinning as he took the card from her hand. He studied the number and headed towards the elevators. He knew it was the same floor he usually stayed on in Vegas, VIP suites and surveillance in the hallway. He committed the number to memory and headed up, hoping Brian was still asleep. Stepping out of the elevator on the floor, he strode purposefully down the hallway. He didn’t want to seem suspicious or anxious. He just wanted to get to Brian and surprise him. The last time they had been together had been in St. Louis, two weeks ago. He had wanted to steal him away the night they had in Indianapolis, but his wife had apparently decided they needed some alone time. The next night, Nick had made his feelings known on stage, kissing Brian at least three times and being as close to him as he dared in front of the crowd. Brian had been livid coming off stage. But instead of snagging Nick and dragging him into a room, he ignored him. And when they got to Kentucky, Brian completely ignored Nick’s texts. Nick knew part of it was because he had family around, more so than normal, but also because he was still upset about Indy.

Nick reached the door and slid the card key into the slot. Hearing the mechanical beep and seeing the light turn green, he turned the handle. Slipping inside, he closed the door softly. He slid his shoes off and walked quietly through the suite, not hearing anything. As he entered the bedroom, he caught his breath. There was Brian, curled up away from Nick with the sheet falling across his waist. Quickly, Nick stripped out of his clothes, dropping a small bottle of lube on the nightstand. He paused by the bed and stared at Brian's back. Brian would probably kill him, but at this moment, they had some time before soundcheck. Lifting the sheet, Nick slid beneath it and scooted over closer to Brian. He didn't touch him, just lay there a moment. Brian rolled over and Nick held his breath. Reaching over he gently stroked Brian's cheek.

Brian’s eyes fluttered open. When he saw Nick beside him, he jumped. “What are you doing here?” Nick smiled. “How did you get in here?” 

Nick continued smiling. He reached out again and touched Brian’s cheek. “I have my ways,” he whispered. “We don’t have any place to be right away,” Nick said, stroking Brian’s shoulder.

“We can’t,” Brian sighed, scooting closer to Nick.

“Yes, we can.” Nick leaned over and kissed Brian’s lips sweetly. “I hate that you’ve been avoiding me. This is our last chance until Japan.”

Sighing again, Brian lowered his eyes. “I know,” he replied. “I just didn’t want to steal you away from Lauren right now.”

Nick smiled and kissed Brian again. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I know it could be any day now, but that’s what makes right now even more important to me.” Pulling Brian to him, he stroked his hair and kissed him yet again. “Baby, if we weren’t who we were, this is what I would want. But unfortunately, we are who we are. I just want to be able to spend a little time with you. Make love to you the way we used to in the beginning, before we had our families roaming around.”

“We’ve always had our families roaming around,” Brian stated, sliding his hands around Nick’s shoulders.

“There’ve been times I’ve been here and not had to worry about who would walk in.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, only because I knew exactly what they were doing back home.”

Nick slid over and gently rolled Brian onto his back, pinning him to the bed. Planting kisses on his lips and cheeks, he said softly, “I just want to be with you, Bri. We’ve got time. No one is expecting us anywhere for a while.” Nick slowly moved his lips down to Brian’s neck.

Moaning, Brian ran his hands down Nick’s back and realized that he was entirely naked on top of him. He felt Nick’s erection on his hip and it caused his own to swell with anticipation. Did they really have enough time to just be together and not rush?

Nick’s lips moved back to Brian’s and he pried the older man’s mouth open. Their tongues danced as Brian’s hands roamed Nick’s back, sliding the sheet further down him. Nick wanted to roll off of him and grab the lube, but couldn’t find the moment to do it, so he stayed there, his hands sliding down the side of Brian’s body. He stopped at the waistband of Brian’s boxers and moaned as he felt Brian grind against him. “Oh, Baby,” he groaned, pulling his mouth away from Brian’s.

“Please, Nicky,” Brian moaned.

Groaning because he had to move away from Brian momentarily, Nick slid off his lover and reached for the lubricant he had dropped on the nightstand. As he rolled back over, he found a very naked and willing Brian laying on his back waiting for him. He crawled over and kissed Brian passionately before slowly kissing his way down his body. Nick carefully kneeled between Brian’s slightly spread legs and leaned over, softly blowing on him, causing Brian to moan and writhe beneath him. Flipping the cap to the lube open, he drizzled some on his fingers and slid them between Brian’s cheeks. Without a word, Brian pulled his knees to his chest and gasped as he felt Nick slide into him. “God, Baby, you are so tight. It’s gonna be a long three weeks,” Nick whispered as he gently stroked Brian’s insides. He took his time, adding lubricant, spreading his fingers and eventually adding a third before pulling away. Nick looked at his throbbing manhood and drizzled clear gel on it before massaging it slowly. He positioned himself at Brian’s opening and carefully pushed his way inside his lover, crawling up his body so he could once again kiss him. 

Brian squeezed Nick’s sides with his knees while wrapping his arms around him. Nick’s hands moved to Brian’s hair as he kissed him and began rocking slowly, stroking Brian’s insides. For the first time in about seven months, the lovers took their time, exploring each other’s bodies, relishing in the firey kisses, enjoying the slickness of the sweat dripping off of them. Nick could feel Brian’s erection sandwiched between their bodies. Brian moaned as Nick continued to drive into him. After what felt like an eternity, Nick began to feel Brian quiver beneath him. He knew it wouldn’t be long before they were both covered in Brian’s semen. He felt his own body rushing towards that moment within Brian. Nick was about thirty seconds ahead of Brian, filling Brian’s body with his seed. They lay there for a long moment, bodies entangled, breathing heavy trying to regain whatever composure they once had.

Nick slowly pulled away from Brian and slid up next to him on the bed. Nick rested his head on Brian’s shoulder and the pair stayed there for a long while, relishing the moment. After a good amount of time, Nick lifted his head and looked at Brian, who had been stroking his hair. Smiling, he kissed him quickly and said, “We should run through the shower real quick.” Brian nodded and followed Nick into the bathroom.

They jumped in the running water and let it rinse all they had done off of their bodies. Brian was the one who stood on his toes and kissed Nick as the water fell on them. Nick couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Brian’s slick body and lean into kissing him back. Brian leaned back, breaking the kiss and turning the water off. They both grabbed towels and dried off, Brian grabbing the robe off the hook on the back of the door. He slid the white cloth around his body and tied the belt. Looking up at Nick, he sighed. “It’s going to be such a long three weeks.”

Nick smiled and leaned down, brushing the older man’s lips with his own. “So long and I’m not going to be sleeping much anyway.”

Brian took a step back as he heard a knock on the door to his suite. His face fell and his eyes widened. “Shit!” he cursed under his breath.

Nick just smiled and shook his head as Brian backed away. He hurried through the bedroom door and closed it behind him. Rushing to the door, he threw it open to find Howie on the other side. “Hey,” he said, a little out of breath.

“Hey,” Howie said, taking in Brian in the robe. “Um, we’re needed in like an hour for soundcheck. Thought I’d come by and snag you, but it looks like you need a bit.”

Glancing around, Brian saw Nick’s shoes peeking out from behind the door and he attempted to push them behind it. “Uh, yeah. I’ll catch a Lyft or something,” he said, waving his hand. “So, I’ll, uh, see you there, okay?”

“Sure,” Howie said, stepping back from the door before Brian closed it.

Spinning around, Brian leaned on the door, his heart pounding in his chest. Closing his eyes, he stood there, trying to catch his breath. Opening his eyes again, he saw a fully dressed Nick standing before him. “Fuck, that was close,” he whispered.

“You okay, Baby?” Nick asked.

Brian shook his head. “No,” he squeaked. “Tonight’s gonna be bad.”

“It’s only a five-song set.” Brian glared at him. “Okay. I get ya. Don’t worry. You know we have you, no matter what.” Brian closed his eyes as Nick pulled him into an embrace. “Thick or thin, Baby,” Nick said, holding Brian, “we’re here for you.”

“I know,” Brian whispered. “Too close.”

Nick nodded. “Yeah. A little too close for me too,” he said softly. “But damn you’re worth it.”


End file.
